Strawberry Sundae
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: Ryo discovers mpreg invovling him, which ends in his heart condition worsening. Oneshot. More preg bashing! Poorly written Marufjuicest haters unite! T for complete stupidity.


Strawberry Sundae

**No, the title has nothing to do with the story at all. I'm strange like that.**

**Anyhow. I promised another Ryo story, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own the bastardized completely shitty 4Kids version. I merely write to entertain and for the sheer joy of it.**

**I HAVE NEWS! I have recieved an angry e-mail about my Mpreg bashing! Yay! I am happy. There is really only two Ryo/Sho stories I really like, and they both don't make Ryo out to be a rapist! I love how in one of them, the siblings don't even know they are related!**

* * *

Ryo hated hospitals, he's always hated them, ever since he was a little kid.

Was that the reason why God was so cruel and heartless to him? After all, he had to deal with a heart condition, his 'cards' turning him 'evil', and the massive amounts of fanfiction in which he was described as a rapist.

Why did this sort of thing always happen to him? And why now?

It was all thanks to those bloody fanfiction writers...

Uh-oh, flashback time.

_The droplets of rain that danced along the window of Ryo's hotel room did little to soothe the nerves of the Hell Kaiser. He was annoyed, and frazzled. Not really something that Ryo EVER felt. He was never stressed or pressured, or unconfortable, but the situation at hand seemed to have called for his anger. He could honestly feel a heart attack coming on, and all from reading the summary of one story on fanfiction._

_Even though the writers tell him all the damn time to stop looking at them, he can't seem to help it, they were pretty addicting. Not to mention that some of them were actually well written, and entertaining, well as much as they could be for the Kaiser. _

_"What the hell? ... I am not a rapist, nor can I get pregnant, and why can't people seem to write me in character?" Ryo rubbed his temples in annoyance, as he clicked on the story, to leave another scathing review. His last one didn't exactly go over well, after all, he had decided to critize one author upon the impossiblity of him actually getting Sho pregnant, and the fact that he would never even consider raping his baby brother, and the fact that his heart condition wasn't even in the story, needless to say, the author had called him an ignorant asshole.. well actually it came out more like:_

_u is a ignoernt asshol mpreg is amazin and u sould shtu the fuck up bout it, asd leave me alone cuz it's fanfic and i can do what i want (1) _

_While this review sent him into coughing fits, from chuckling at the writers obvious lack of proper grammar, he still felt the need to beat them senseless. He had thought that the 'mysterious coma' of Mad Dog Inukai would have gotten the message across. (2)_

_One could see how this could be a problem. It didn't help the fact that the author only appeared to be thirteen years old. Why the hell was a thirteen year old writing that shit for anyway? And for that matter, why couldn't the writer at least learn what spell check was, it's bad enough they are ignoring the laws of biology, but GRAMMAR?! Oh, the nerve of it all! Ryo had to stop his scathing reply, because his heart had started to hurt. That bastard author had caused his heart problem to flare up! The pain in his chest got tighter and tighter until finally, the Kaiser had to lean back in his chair to help relieve it._

_Didn't these writers realize that he couldn't even begin to consider such things, especially because of the fact the mere thought of him raping his baby brother, sent him into serious heart pain._

_And now the whole 'Ryo can get pregnant' too thing, it's just gotten ridiculous. His heart pained again, and this time, Ryo couldn't stop himself from actually fainting..._

_Stupid bloody fangirl/boy gits._

And that's how he ended up in the hospital. He could still feel the annoyance that acompanied the thoughts of those fanfictions, and the only thing that seemed to stop him from finding out who each and every single one of those stupid fangirls were and bitchslap every single one of them as violently as he could was the fact that he didn't want his heart condition to worsen.

Nevermind about his morals against hitting girls. (3) The pain in his chest flared up again as he noticed the large amounts of flowers that seemed to be laid out for him.

He had to supress a shudder. How did those fangirls know he was in the hospital? He grumbled something about 'pyschotic obsessive stalkers' then pressed the call button. In a flash a pretty young nurse appeared, a grin lighting up her face as she took in the flowers.

"Wow. Someone must love you!" Ryo just sighed.

"Burn them." The smell was seriously starting to get to him. A masculine person like himself shouldn't be surrounded by such girlieness (4). The nurse's face lost all colour, as she realized who it was. She ran out of the room, squealing like a fangirl, causing Ryo to rub his temples once again, and the pain in his chest to flare up again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Another mysterious disappearance of one local girl doesn't have anyone really shocked.. let's go back to see who won a children's card game instead.." the television trailed off as Ryo smirked.

Heh. Maybe the fanfiction authors will take a lesson from this whole thing. Mess with the Hell Kaiser, and end up floating down the river.

Stupid mpreg authors.

* * *

The lesson here is that mpreg fanfictions and Ryo/Sho rape fictions make Ryo's heart condition worse. So stop it.

1. Yes, this is the actual angry e-mail I recieved. You can understand why I was so happy when I got it.

2. And this is what happens when people write incest fictions about Ryo.

3. Ever notice how NONE of his opponents were EVER women? I just can't see Ryo as the type to actually hit a woman, can you?

4. One of my friends actually said this. I couldn't stop laughing for some reason.

ARG! RYO WAS OOC AGAIN! DAMMIT! -Smacks self- Must... write... characters.. in character!

Anyhow, hoped you liked this oneshot anyway!


End file.
